Wątek:Wierzę Biblii/@comment-9071649-20160521095056/@comment-27970659-20160522082143
Pan Wojny Mordoru napisał(a): Kościół Katolicki przetrwał wszystko i nigdy nie upadnie. To ciebie zanieszczyściły opierające się tylko na Biblii a nie na tradycji czyli nowych objawieniach od ducha świętego dla jego kościoła , nauki herezji protestatyzmu. Nie możesz mówić o demonicznych objawieniach Marii bo ona udowodniła że pochodzi od Boga, np przepowiedziała prawde o zamachu na Papieża Polaka. Owocem Protesatyzmu zawsze jest i będzie lewica a nie prawica. Samego siebie okłamujesz, katolicki kościół od swego powstania w 325 r. po Chr. Jest upadłą zboczoną duchowo i nie tylko instytucją. Chcesz poznać trochę faktów ze współczesnego Watykanu, od człowieka co tam całe lata żył? Jeśli się tam kiedyś wybierzesz w odwiedziny, to radzę ci na tyłek założyć metalowe spodenki. Cytuję: Watykan bez majtek W książce „Dziennik watykański. Władza, ludzie, polityka” Thavis demaskuje mechanizmy, według których działa „mafijna” – jak twierdzi – struktura Kościoła katolickiego. Nie oszczędza nikogo. Dostaje się papieżom, kardynałom i biskupom. „Dziennik” Thavisa szybko zyskał miano książki najbardziej w Watykanie znienawidzonej. „Pokutujący w naszych umysłach obraz Stolicy Apostolskiej to w większości mit. Prawdziwy Watykan to miejsce, gdzie każdy dział kurii rzymskiej zazdrośnie walczy o wpływy; gdzie= mali i wielcy nierzadko psują sobie szyki; gdzie wreszcie potknięcia i nieporozumienia są na porządku dziennym. W prawdziwym Watykanie decyzja papieża o tym, jaki kapelusz włożyć, może stać się gorącym tematem dnia, a amerykański kardynał mający bzika na punkcie parkingów podziemnych jest w stanie zagrozić liczącej dwa tysiące lat nekropolii” – pisze we wstępie John Thavis. Transseksualiści Prałat Cesare Burgazzi przez lata pracował w watykańskim Sekretariacie Stanu Stolicy Apostolskiej.To urząd najściślej współpracujący z papieżem, odpowiednik „kościelnego rządu”. Był kapelanem Jana Pawła II oraz jego „cerimoniere” (mistrz ceremonii – red.), odpowiedzialnym za organizację m.in. mszy z udziałem papieża. Kariera ks.Burgazziego do tej pory – jak pisze Thavis – odbija się czkawką kościelnym dostojnikom. W 2006 roku duchowny wybrał się na przejażdżkę po dzielnicy Rzymu słynącej z transseksualnych prostytutek. Pojazd do kontroli chcieli zatrzymać policjanci, co dołączyło jeszcze kilka radiowozów. Dwa z nich się rozbiły. W końcu duchowny został zatrzymany, a legitymującym go mundurowym na przywitanie powiedział: „Nie macie pojęcia, kim jestem! Nie wiecie, z kim zadzieracie!”. Ci zeznali później m.in., że koloratka księdza „leżała porzucona na fotelu jego forda” Jako pierwszy sprawę opisał dziennik „La Repubblica”. Po krytycznym artykule Watykan zaprzeczył doniesieniom gazety. Na swojej stronie internetowej nawet zamieścił oświadczenia zarzucające dziennikarzom oszustwo. Szybko ono jednak zniknęło, bo na światło dzienne zaczęły wychodzić inne ekscesy prałata Prokurator domagał się dla ks.Burgazziego kary półtora roku więzienia m.in. za molestowanie seksualne nieletnich, a adwokaci rannych policjantów żądali odszkodowania. Sprawa przed włoskim sądem ciągnęła się przez 3 lata. Duchownego jednak uniewinniono, bowiem sędzia uznał, że... „przedstawione fakty nie świadczą o oczywistości popełnienia przestępstwa”. Dwa lata później, kiedy sprawa „przyschła”, papież Benedykt XVI awansował ks. Burgazziego na szefa sekcji w Sekretariacie Stanu. Geje W 2007 roku we Włoszech wyemitowano program typu „ukryta kamera”. Ale nie był satyrą. Kręcony za watykańskimi murami udowadniał homoseksualne skłonności niektórych hierarchów. Jedna z nagranych scen pokazywała rozmowę młodego mężczyzny i duchownego z kurii rzymskiej. Stacja telewizyjna zamazała twarze i zniekształciła głosy. Bez cienia wątpliwości dało się usłyszeć, że podniecony hierarcha chce poderwać ślicznego chłopca. Thavis pisze: „W którymś momencie ksiądz przyłożył dłoń do tylnej części uda młodzika. Przez moment toczyła się rozmowa o sadomasochizmie. – Ładny jesteś. Aż za ładny – powiedział ksiądz, siadając obok młodego mężczyzny na sofie. – Dziękuję. Ale zaraz ksiądz popełni coś, co jest grzechem w oczach Boga – odparł młodzieniec. –Skądże, moim zdaniem to żaden grzech – stwierdził duchowny, nie mając pojęcia, że jest wrabiany”. Program z olbrzymim zainteresowaniem oglądali także watykańscy pracownicy. Miejsce akcji zostało bardzo szybko rozpoznane. Biuro, w którym doszło do spotkania, należało do księdza Tommaso Stenico, honorowego prałata JPII i szefa jednej z sekcji Kongregacji ds. Duchowieństwa. „Licznych księży gejów pracujących w kurii rzymskiej martwiło to publiczne pranie brudów (...). Na motto obrali sobie oni łacińskie przysłowie Si non caste, saltem caute – jeśl inie potrafisz być grzeczny, bądź przynajmniej ostrożny”– pisze autor „Dziennika watykańskiego”. =W 2010 roku watykański chórzysta Thomas Ehiem „po godzinach” zajmował się aranżowaniem spotkań między duchownymi a męskimi prostytutkami, którymi najczęściej byli młodzi klerycy. Ehiem pełnił rolę alfonsa na wyraźne polecenie AngelaBalducciego, świeckiego konsultanta Kongregacji ds. Ewangelizacji Narodów oraz szefa jednej z komisji we włoskim rządzie. Balducci był jednym z „papieskich dworzan”, którzy „teoretycznie byli wysokiej klasy fachowcami o »nienagannej reputacji«, służącymi w wolnym czasie jako odźwierni w trakcie ceremonii papieskich” – pisze Thavis. Angelo Balducci był „dworzaninem” mimo toczącego się przeciwko niemu dochodzeniu w sprawie włoskiej afery korupcyjnej. Seksualne nadużycia tym razem wykryła nie włoskie media, a policja ,która podsłuchiwała rozmowy Balducciego z prostytutkami. Kiedy wybuchł skandal, wszyscy zamieszani w aferę zostali zawieszeni. Pedofile Thavis przypomina jeden z licznych przypadków pedofilii wśród watykańskich dygnitarzy. To sprawa założyciela „Legionu Chrystusa”, ojca Maciela Degollady. Autor „Dzienników” cytuje pikantne relacje ofiar zboczeńca. Jeśli ośmieliły się skrytykować swojego oprawcę, natychmiast były wydalane ze zgromadzenia. Ojciec Degollado mówił o takicho sobach, że straciły powołanie: „Jego ulubione powiedzonko brzmiało: »utrata powołania to pewna droga do zesłania«” – pisze Thavis. W 2005 roku – jeszcze za życia polskiego papieża – trwało śledztwo przeciwko nadużyciom seksualnym, jakich miał się dopuszczać twórca „Legionu”. Jeden ze świadków, były już duchowny J. Paul Lennon, spędził w zgromadzeniu prawie 25 lat. =Na początku swojej posługi wyspowiadał się u o. Degollady. Lennon miał ogromne poczucie winy, bowiem w młodości został zgwałcony przez przełożonego w jednym z irlandzkich zakonów. Opowiedział o tym nowemu szefowi Maciel wybierał swoje ofiary bardzo starannie. Wykorzystany przez innego chłopak nie był już dla niego „łakomym kąskiem” Zdobywanie zeznań od ofiar było dla śledczych niezwykle trudnym zadaniem, bowiem Maciel cieszył się ogromnym poparciem Jana Pawła II, co paraliżowało jego ofiary. „W 2004 roku, podczas odbywających się w Watykanie obchodów 60-lecia święceń kapłańskich założyciela Legionu (...), polski papież bardzo ciepło przywitał jubilata. Na oczach 4 tys. »legionistów Chrystusa« (...) powiedział, że dzieło Maciela było przepełnione »Duchem Świętym«”– czytamy w „Dzienniku”. Po uroczystości papież w oficjalnym liście do założyciela „Legionu” napisał, że „pragnie dołączyć do chóru pochwał i podziękowań” za 60 lat „ogromnej, hojnej i owocnej kapłańskiej posługi”. Dodał przy tym, że Maciel „zawsze troszczył się o zintegrowany rozwój osoby ludzkiej”. Jak o. Maciel Degollado dbał o „zintegrowany rozwój” ludzi, świadczą m.in. zeznania byłego „legionisty” Juana Vaki. Pierwsze traumatyczne doświadczenia z ulubieńcem JPII miał on w wieku 12 lat. W swojej sypialni Maciel powiedział mu, że ma bóle brzucha. Kazał sięmasować. „Trząsłem się ze strachu, ale zacząłem go masować. Kazał robić to niżej. Dostał erekcji. Nic nie wiedziałem o masturbacji.Byłem u progu dojrzałości płcio wej. Przeniósł moją rękę na swojego penisa. Byłem przerażony. W końcu doznał ulgi i udawał,że zasnął” - opowiadał śledczym Juan Vaca. Thavis p i s z e , że w najbliższych stosunkac hz Macielem był Stanisław Dziwisz. Po biskupich święceniach w 1998 roku kard. Dziwisz wyda łuroczysty obiad dla 600 osób w siedzibie uczelni prowadzonej przez „Legion Chrystusa”. Zgromadzeni„legioniści” mówili świeżo upieczonemu biskupowi, że Maciel jest pedofilem i wykorzystuje chłopców ze zgromadzenia. Mieli nadzieję, że te informacjetrafią do papieża, którego Dziwisz był sekretarzem. Niestety,Dziwisz im nie pomógł. Nigdy nie było żadnej reakcji. Powód? Otrzymywał od Maciela dziesiątki tysięcy euro. Kardynałowi Dziwiszowi wysłaliśmy– w związku z tymi sensacyjnymi doniesieniami – kilka pytań. Niestety, do tej pory nie doczekaliśmy się odpowiedzi... Książka „Dziennik watykański. Władza, ludzie, polityka” jest do kupienia we wszystkich dużych księgarniach. Dziennikarz John Thavis przez 30 lat pracował w Watykanie. Miał dostęp do papieży, kardynałów, biskupów, tajnych dokumentów. Teraz to ujawnia. I jest skandal! •